O Mágico
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Era o ano de 1942. O mundo estava em guerra e em algum lugar da Inglaterra um garoto sonhava. Seu nome era Tom, e ele fazia mágicas. - Universo Paralelo.


N/A: TomxGinny, Universo Paralelo.

* * *

**.  
**

**O Mágico**

**.  
**

Era o ano de 1942. O mundo estava em guerra e em algum lugar da Inglaterra, dentro de um sótão apertado e poeirento, um garoto sonhava. Seu nome era Tom, e ele fazia mágicas.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Era uma tarde quente de verão e as tábuas do assoalho estalavam sob o peso dos raios de sol que entravam pela clarabóia. O sótão do orfanato já tinha sido usado como depósito, mas então ficara cheio demais e construíram um quarto anexo às cozinhas para servir como despensa. Ninguém parecia se lembrar das coisas que tinham ficado guardadas ali, ninguém subia até o lugar. A não ser Tom Riddle.

Fazia poucos meses que tinha descoberto o local e feito dele seu refúgio. Nos primeiros dias havia se ocupado em desvendar o conteúdo das caixas amontoadas, mas não tinha achado nada de interessante nelas a não ser que contasse vestes velhas e lençóis sujos. Na maioria das vezes apenas ficava lá, em silêncio, deliciando-se com uma privacidade até então sempre negada. Sentia-se absurdamente consciente de si mesmo nesses momentos, estava quieto, imóvel, quase invisível entre a poeira, mas estava vivo, vivo, vivo. O simples inspirar e expirar de sua respiração lhe parecia algo poderoso.

**.**

Tinha sido por acaso. A maioria das coisas acontece por acaso, até você perceber quão fina foi a linha de acontecimentos que o levaram àquele fato especifico. Tantas coincidências que você passa a desacreditar nelas. _Lugar errado. Hora errada. Xingamento. Desafio. Fúria mal contida. Arroubo de violência. Briga. Chute. Soco. Mordida. Sangue. Dor. Dor. Dor. Cambaleio. Vergonha. Fuga. Sótão. Cambaleio. Esbarrão. Coisas caindo. Escorar-se. Dedos ensanguentados tocando a lombada de um livro. _

O toque era macio contra sua pele. Tom Riddle sentiu uma sensação quente e prazerosa subir por seus dedos ao tocar o livro. Limpou o sangue dos olhos e ergueu o volume contra a pouca luz que entrava pela clarabóia.

A capa era verde-preto, e tinha um aspecto luzidio mesmo coberta de poeira. Muitos anos depois descobriria que o livro havia sido encadernado com couro de cobra, para então se dar conta de que sempre soubera disso.

Não existia nenhum título legível.

**.**

O livro ensinava a fazer mágicas.

**.**

A execução da coisa estava em observar e ser rápido. A verdadeira arte era iludir, enganar, seduzir. Era tomar o controle da mente das pessoas. Tom adorava esse poder.

**.**

Bastava mover as mãos com rapidez suficiente sobre os objetos certos. Foi quando fez uma moeda desaparecer, e antes disso _surgir_ no ar, que ganhou respeito de verdade. Então arranjou um baralho e as apostas vieram numa torrente sem fim.

Apostas, favores e benefícios eram as verdadeiras moedas de troca no orfanato, e as artes mágicas tinham permitido que Tom obtivesse todo o tipo de vantagem sobre os colegas. Também tinham lhe dados dedos ágeis, que o faziam capaz de surrupiar quase tudo o que queria.

**.**

Não demorou para que começassem a sussurrar que ele fazia_ magia de verdade_. Não fazia. Eram só truques.

E, no entanto... Provavelmente seria outra daquelas cadeias de acontecimento que terminavam em sangue e dor, se ele não estivesse segurando uma jarra d'água. Bastou um toque do outro garoto sobre sua pele e o vidro que levava nas mãos quebrou em mil estilhaços. Não tinha feito nenhum truque. Não existia nenhum truque para isso. Ainda assim Benjamim Matter levou uma quinzena para curar os cortes na pele. _Foi apenas sorte_ – murmurou para si mesmo durante semanas antes de dormir, até se convencer.

**.**

- Não meu querido, não tenho nenhum quarto disponível se tudo o que você pode pagar é esse preço. – disse a velha, com uma voz asmática e supremamente irritante.

Não iria implorar. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse outras noites ao relento com o inverno batendo às portas. Virou as costas para mulher sem discutir.

Já tinha dado dois passos para longe quando ela o chamou de volta.

- Não tenho nenhum quarto, mas tenho o sótão.

Tom sorriu antes de se virar. A velha teria ficado com medo se tivesse visto o sorriso.

- O sótão está ótimo.

**.**

Coelhos eram caros e comiam demais. Reproduzem-se assustadoramente rápido, verdade, mas as fêmeas tem a tendência de comer metade da prole nas primeiras ninhadas. Embora não gostasse de admitir, isso fazia com que ele se sentisse enojado e o desanimava a iniciar uma criação. Então tinha se acostumado a usar pombos.

Em tempos como aquele não faltavam moleques de rua dispostos a percorrer as praças da cidade caçando as pombas que iriam sumir dentro de sua cartola.

**.**

De manhã bem cedo ele arrumava os lenços nos bolsos certos, cartas de baralho marcadas dentro das mangas e o buraco negro que era sua cartola. Só então descia para a rua. Era necessário que tudo estivesse pronto antes que a movimentação de transeuntes começasse, senão perderia o encanto, e o encanto é tudo.

**.**

Era um bom mentiroso. A maioria dos mágicos é, e Tom Riddle era um mágico melhor do que a maioria. Especialmente porque sabia seduzir as pessoas. Era isso que estava fazendo com um velho senhor gorducho, que sorria ao perceber que o lenço que levava no bolso tinha se tornado de um verde berrante.

**.**

Já tinha parado de tentar fingir que não a esperava, que não a procurava insistentemente entre os rostos que assistiam seus passes de mágica. Na verdade nem era preciso procurar, ela era um ponto vermelho numa multidão de gente em preto e branco.

**.**

Vermelho sangue. Com ela observando, retirava cuidadosamente um de seus pombos da gaiola e dizia coisas bonitas. Era necessário enfeitiçar as pessoas. Fazer com que bebessem o movimento dos seus lábios, admirassem a leve mesura dos ombros, acompanhassem o movimento certeiro dos dedos, e esquecessem tantas outras coisas mais. E então o pombo sumia nas profundezas escuras de sua cartola. Tom Riddle se permitiu um riso discreto, de quem sabe coisas que os outros não se permitem nem imaginar. Outro movimento, mais amplo dessa vez, e num abrir e fechar de olhos o pombo voando sobre sua cabeça.

As pessoas sorriam e aplaudiam, e o titilar de moedas era o mais alto do dia. A garota ruiva era quem mais aplaudia

**.**

Tom sabia que ela se chamava Ginevra Weasley, que era alguns anos mais nova do que ele e que tinha irmãos demais para aqueles tempo de guerra.

**.**

- Para onde foi a pomba? – a menina perguntou, enquanto se esforçava para acompanhar os passos dele.

- Pombas são todas iguais. – o mágico respondeu com um sorriso cruel no rosto. Nesse instante a menina percebeu que ele era capaz de tudo.

**.**

Tom sonhava. Sonhos profecias, que não eram nem passado, nem presente, nem futuro. Era um outro mundo. As mágicas que fazia no sonho eram terríveis e poderosas. Tanto que as pessoas tinham medo de dizer seu nome. Seu nome nunca havia sido um incomodo, mas dessa vez acordara de madrugada odiando-o. Era fraco, tolo, absurdamente insuficiente. Não inspirava medo. Por um instante se perguntou se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas então voltou a sonhar e uma única resposta preencheu-lhe o peito.

**.**

Às vezes, quando sua seção de truques já estava bem no fim, Ginevra lhe oferecia uma moeda. Nessas ocasiões ele sorria, iludia e tirava uma outra moeda da orelha dela, que segundos depois voltava para as mãos da menina. Tom gostava muito desse processo, pois lhe dava uma chance de tocar nos cabelos vermelhos.

**.**

- Eu quero aprender. – o tom de voz era firme, mas o mágico sabia que ela tinha reunido metade da coragem do mundo para dizer aquelas palavras.

Seu primeiro instinto foi negar. Ainda assim tinha de admitir que gostava dela. Gostava dela e isso era perigoso e soava como um erro. Por isso era tão necessário negar.

- Eu não sei ensinar.

- Então apenas me mostre como se faz!

Os pés dela dançavam ao seu redor num meio circulo que o impedia de fugir com rapidez suficiente. Sorriu de canto.

- Um mágico de verdade não revela seus truques.

Ela sorriu também, um sorriso desajeitado e desafiante. Foi isso que o convenceu.

- Você não vai estar realmente revelando nada. Vai estar me ensinando.

**.**

Ela era tão nova e tão pura. No sonho isso não o impedia de possuí-la por completo. Mente, olhos, pele, ossos, coração. Via através dos olhos de Ginny e sentia o coração dela bater como se fosse o seu.

Acordou horrorizado e excitado. Com um gemido de dor levantou-se e lavou o rosto com a água gelada da bacia que ficava ao lado da cama, depois tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu.

**.**

Estava chovendo e dos passantes, desocupados e observadores habituais, só ela tinha aparecido naquele canto de rua lamacento.

- Sabe uma mágica que faça o sol aparecer? – Ginny perguntou, meio gritando para não ter a voz abafada pelos pingos de chuva. Usava uma capa cinzenta que cobria os cabelos ruivos e lhe dava um ar doentio.

Quando Tom negou com um aceno ela apontou para a marquise de uma loja abandonada e o convidou para segui-la com um trejeito.

Não existia uma boa desculpa para negar, por isso antes que se desse conta Tom Riddle viu-se dividindo um naco de pão preto com a garota sob a proteção precária.

- Foi minha mãe quem fez. – ela informou.

Tinha trazido o pão bem junto de si, para que não estragasse com a chuva, e a massa ainda estava quente com o calor de seu corpo.

- Está muito bom.

**.**

- Por aqui. – Tom sussurrou enquanto guiava a menina pela escada que conduzia ao sótão.

Quando ela finalmente emergiu em seus aposentos o mágico sentiu uma onda de calor subir por seu pescoço e rosto, e sabia que estava corando. Ginny sorriu e educadamente afastou os olhos de sua face.

Apesar do teto baixo o lugar era consideravelmente amplo. Durante um segundo a garota não soube dizer se o quarto estava arrumado ou bagunçado, e por fim concluiu que os objetos espalhados pelo cômodo estavam dispostos numa desarrumação organizada. A cama de ferro ficava junto à parede, logo abaixo da única janela, e no outro extremo do quarto, o mais longe possível da cama, encontrava-se uma grande gaiola. Dentro dela eram visíveis cinco pombos de aspecto triste.

- O que vai me ensinar primeiro?

Tom tinha feito essa pergunta a si mesmo diversas vezes antes de decidir começar pelos truques com moedas. Fez duas delas aparecerem do nada e mostrou como executar o movimento.

Depois disso não precisaram se falar muito mais, e durante a maior parte do tempo tudo o que se ouviu foi o tintilar de metal contra metal.

**.**

As pombas presas na gaiola haviam se transformado em cobras e ido se aninhar em sua cama. Na sua língua sibilante as serpentes _sussurravam _para ele feitos terríveis. As presas das cobras estavam molhadas com sangue, e ele respondia aos sussurros ordenando mais mortes.

Acordou ofegante e encharcado de suor. Quando sua respiração normalizou levantou-se e percorreu os poucos passos que o separavam da gaiola. Com uma expressão serena abriu a portinhola que prendia as pombas e estrangulou os bichos um a um.

Arrependeu-se depois, quando quase teve que passar fome para conseguir comprar outros pássaros.

**.**

As lições de Ginny tinham se estendido por todo o inverno e agora que a primavera tinha finalmente chegado Tom planejava começar ensiná-la a manejar líquidos para que mudassem de cor, ou mesmo evaporassem com seu sopro. Estava voltando para casa depois de um dia de truques e devaneava sobre isso quando alguém esbarrou em seu corpo com violência. Em seguida algo pesado o atingiu em cheio no rosto. Sentiu gosto de sangue e largou tudo o que segurava no chão, mas antes que tivesse tempo de se virar para enfrentar o desconhecido foi agarrado pelo colarinho da camisa e prensado contra uma parede de pedra fria.

Quando encarou o rosto emoldurado por cabelos vermelhos tudo fez sentido.

- Nunca mais se aproxime dela. – Fred Weasley ordenou, sua voz repleta de raiva. Sabia que era Fred porque seu irmão gêmeo costumava vestir o uniforme de uma fábrica diferente.

Tom tentou se desvencilhar, mas o outro era mais forte e o aperto sobre seu pescoço apenas se intensificou.

- Nunca fiz nada inadequado com Ginevra.

Os dois se encaram com fúria.

- É inadequado o suficiente que ela se encerre dentro do seu quarto. Ginny não tem mais permissão para vê-lo. Fique longe dela.

Com um último apertão, que faz o mágico resfolegar, Fred se afastou, mas só o soltou completamente depois de cuspir em seu rosto.

Tom Riddle nunca sentiu tanta raiva na vida.

**.**

Sonhou com morte, e o sonho era um desejo e uma mágica em si mesmo. No sonho ele dizia palavras que convocavam a morte para servi-lo.

**.**

- Riddle! Aquele moleque sujo está chamando você! – a voz asmática da proprietária do prédio gritou para a entrada do sótão.

Tom agradeceu pelo recado com uma voz sibilante capaz de provocar arrepios, e então se dirigiu aos fundos da construção. Um garoto raquítico, tão branco e tão magro que poderia ser só osso, o esperava.

- Quantas pombas hoje, senhor? – perguntou como sempre fazia.

- Nenhuma. – Tom respondeu e, se fosse possível, diria que o menino tinha ficado ainda mais pálido. A caça às pombas era grande parte de seu sustento. – Hoje quero cobras.

Parecendo mais aliviado do que surpreso, o garoto passou logo para as questões práticas.

- Quantas?

- Quatro devem bastar, se forem de tamanho razoável.

- Vivas ou mortas?

Considerou a pergunta por meio segundo, e então se decidiu:

- Vivas.

Queria sentir o gosto do sangue de cobra.

**.**

Acordou assustado. Essa noite os sonhos não haviam vindo, então estranhou que tivesse acordado de maneira tão definitiva e alerta. Demorou um segundo para realmente ouvir as batidas desesperadas na porta.

Era natural que não tivesse reconhecido o som de imediato. Ninguém o procurava ali, e definitivamente ninguém batia. A única coisa que tinha de vez em quando eram os gritos da dona do prédio, vindos da escada. Abriu a porta com cuidado e desconfiança.

Ginny estava parada na soleira. Não chovia lá fora, mas ela tinha o rosto completamente molhado. Encararam-se por um instante de surpresa, e então a menina se lançou contra ele, envolvendo seu corpo com os braços e enterrando a face em seu peito.

Um fio interminável de palavras escapou dos lábios dela.

- Ele morreu. Fred está morto. Uma bomba, foram os aviões alemães. Ele morreu...

Depois de um tempo tudo o que Tom pode entender foram os soluços.

Passou os braços pelas costas dela, acariciou os cabelos vermelhos e repetiu todos aqueles gestos que as pessoas fazem quando precisam confortar alguém. E, no entanto, havia um sorriso cruel em seu rosto e sentia-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

**.**

- Eu tenho sonhos de vez em quando. – comentou casualmente.

Ginny estava sentada na beirada da sua cama fazendo com que uma moeda dançasse entre seus dedos. Nada mais a impedia visitá-lo.

- Todo mundo tem sonhos, ao menos de vez em quando. – ela respondeu.

- Nos meus sonhos eu sou capaz de coisas incríveis. – coisas que eram _terríveis_ também, mas disso ela não precisava saber. – Você já desejou ser mais do que você mesma?

- Você faz coisas incríveis acordado também, Tom! – ela sorriu, e com um movimento elegante a moeda desapareceu de sua palma aberta sem deixar vestígios. – Acho que estou bem sendo apenas eu.

**.**

Nos seus sonhos, não havia nascido do ventre de uma mulher, mas das profundezas de um caldeirão.

**.**

Nos seus sonhos, uma voz ofídica ordenava: _Mate-a. Mate-a. Mate-a. Mate-a. _Matá-la era uma necessidade. Significava não apenas sobreviver, mas tornar-se mais do que si mesmo. Tornar-se quem verdadeiramente era.

**.**

As cobras lhe foram entregues numa caixa sibilante. Durante algum tempo Tom Riddle tinha se perguntado como iria lidar com elas, mas isso demonstrou-se surpreendentemente fácil. Bastou encarar as serpentes.

Sob o seu olhar as cobras tornaram-se criaturas dóceis. A forma correta de segurá-las surgiu instintivamente e ele passou um longo tempo apenas acariciando e observando as serpentes.

Matou-as lentamente e as cobras gritaram em dor e agonia – _ele pode ouvir os gritos_.

**.**

Havia lido inúmeras vezes sobre como fazer aquilo, mas mesmo assim o trabalho tinha ficado meio mal feito. Quando depositou o caderno encapado com couro de cobra nas mãos de Ginny ele ainda exalava um cheiro estranho e desagradável.

Hesitantemente Ginny segurou o objeto e folheou as páginas em branco.

- É para você começar a escrever os truques que aprendeu.

- Eu irei. – ela respondeu e sorriu, mas, por alguma razão, existia medo em seu olhar.

**.**

Ginny parecia prestes a chorar, mas ainda assim Tom não permitiu que ela parasse.

- Mais uma vez. – repetiu – De novo, até que a pomba realmente suma diante dos meus olhos.

O mágico andou até a gaiola e tirou outra pomba de lá, era a quarta nessa noite. Ginny deixou escapar um soluço quando ele a forçou a segurar o animal. Os dedos dela resvalaram nos dele, e estavam pegajosos de sangue.

Tom afastou-se alguns passos e passou a observá-la com toda atenção do mundo. A menina nunca estivera tão bonita. Penas de pomba juncavam o chão ao seu redor e havia sangue salpicado em sua roupa e em sua pele – gotículas vermelhas que se somavam às sardas. Já tinha visto-a assim em seus sonhos.

Esperou, sabendo que ela estava nervosa demais para conseguir fazer a mágica direito. Não importava de verdade, queria apenas vê-la. O pássaro sumiu dentro da cartola, bem seguro pelas mãos de Ginny, e Tom pode ouvir os ossos do pescoço do bicho estalarem. Com força demais; perfurando carne e pele, sangue jorrou e foi pingar no chão, filtrado pelo tecido da cartola que a essa altura já estava encharcada.

Finalmente Ginny deixou as lágrimas escaparem.

- Eu não consigo, Tom!

Com um suspiro resignado ele voltou a se aproximar dela.

- É claro que consegue. – disse num tom brando, e acariciou-lhe as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos.

O contato fez as lágrimas congelarem, e Ginny voltou a tentar; de novo, e de novo, e de novo. E então a pomba sumiu.

**.**

Queria, _precisava_, saber se o sangue dela era tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

**.**

Gritou com ela e mandou que fosse embora. Ginny gritou de volta e perguntou o porquê, mas o mágico não respondeu. Ao invés disso agarrou o braço da menina e a atirou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

**.**

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acordara de madrugada sentindo que seus ossos haviam se transformado em gelo.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia em espasmos dolorosos e não importava o quanto se aninhasse em baixo das cobertas, o frio não passava.

Era preciso encantamento. Era preciso beber fogo. Durante as horas que faltavam para o amanhecer imaginava o sangue de Ginny, quente como uma chama, descendo-lhe pela garganta.

**.**

Passaram-se semanas e semanas, e quando Tom Riddle achou que o silêncio das tardes iria enlouquecê-lo soaram tímidas batidas na porta. Dessa vez ele reconheceu o som.

Ginny estava ali e, pela forma como ela o sorriu, Tom soube que a menina também seria excepcionalmente boa em mágicas. Serena, como se não tivesse medo em absoluto. O segredo estava em seduzir, enganar, iludir. E ela havia se tornado uma boa fingidora.

Deu um passo atrás num convite mudo e Ginny entrou no quarto com passos firmes, indo se sentar em sua cama. Se não fosse pelo leve tremor em suas mãos quando ela alisou os lençóis Tom poderia dizer que aquele era o lugar onde ela pertencia no mundo.

- Então, qual a próxima lição? – a menina perguntou como se nunca houvesse existido qualquer interrupção.

Tom suspirou antes de responder:

- Precisaremos de mais pombos.

**.**

Mesmo nos seus sonhos existiam limites. Linhas que não deviam ser ultrapassadas. Coisas que, se você faz, deixa de ser humano. Mas ser apenas ele mesmo não era suficiente. Era preciso mais. Ser um monstro parecia um sacrifício pequeno em troca daquele tipo de poder.

**.**

Ansiava por suas mãos no pescoço da menina, apertando, apertando até que os ossos frágeis estalassem sob seus dedos como se ela fosse apenas mais uma pomba. Seria uma mágica maravilhosa.

**.**

Tom devorou os lábios de Ginny, roubando sua respiração. Forçou o corpo contra o dela enquanto suas mãos fluíam para baixo das roupas da menina, puxando-as sem delicadeza. Ginny não era muito mais do que uma criança e não sabia como lidar com aqueles toques. Podia sentir o medo dela no suave tremor de seu corpo, mas a menina não o repeliu.

Segurou os braços finos com força suficiente para marcar e afundou os dentes na carne, arrancando sangue. Queria fazê-la clamar, porém Ginny apenas trincou os dentes e cerrou os olhos. Era necessário que doesse, que fosse assustador e brutal. Deslizou as mãos pelos seios pequenos, ainda não formados de todo, e Ginny conteve um soluço e procurou cobrir o rosto com os braços. Tom não permitiu. Puxou os cabelos vermelhos expondo o pescoço dela e o lambeu e sugou, deixando marcas, depois tomou-lhe a boca.

Sua masculinidade pulsava de desejo. Afastou as pernas de Ginny sem qualquer cuidado e investiu contra o corpo da menina com força e ânsia. Ela arfou de dor, mas não tentou afastá-lo, nem gritou, e quando tudo acabou ela continuou deitada ao seu lado.

Tom Riddle a odiou por isso. Era uma forma de compaixão, e o mágico não a queria. Ginny sabia que ele não iria parar mesmo que ela implorasse ou lutasse com ele, e aceitar era fazer o seu ato menos cruel. E então nunca seria o suficiente.

**.**

- Você é mal, Tom Riddle! - voz da supervisora do orfanato ressoou em sua mente, vinda de anos atrás.

Ohh, ela não sabia o quanto. Mas não era como se quisesse sê-lo. Era mais uma necessidade nascida de sonhos que ecoavam um mundo onde a mágica era mais do que truques.

Tom tinha fomes estranhas de noite. Elixires, veneno de cobra, lágrimas de fênix, poções borbulhantes e sangue de unicórnio. Completamente insaciáveis.

**.**

Achou que nunca mais a veria. E então poderia acreditar que todos aqueles sonhos eram apenas isso, pesadelos sem qualquer importância. A possibilidade lhe trazia alivio e fúria, em partes iguais.

Não queria machucá-la, mas existia uma voz silvante em sua cabeça dizendo que isso era uma fraqueza imperdoável.

**.**

A lua havia completado um ciclo inteiro quando Ginny voltou a se juntar à sua plateia, em um final de tarde. Com a menina observando o mágico tirou um dos pombos da gaiola e enganou e iludiu a todos, menos ela. Ginny podia ver a morte em seus olhos.

Ela não aplaudiu quando a pomba desapareceu dentro da cartola, nem ofereceu uma moeda no final. Em vez disso ofereceu sua companhia quando a multidão de passantes começou a diminuir, aguardando silenciosamente que o mágico recolhesse seus pertences e o seguindo com passos leves depois disso.

Tom não olhou para trás, mas os passos o acompanharam até a entrada do prédio onde morava. Foi só então que ele rompeu o silêncio.

- Vá embora, Ginny. - ordenou, ainda que suas mãos tremessem de ânsia por tocá-la – _por romper-lhe a pele. _

Sentiu a hesitação de Ginny, mas ela não se afastou.

- Estou bem, Tom. De verdade. Você não me fez mal.

Tomá-la deveria ter sido o suficiente para quebrar a menina, despedaçar-lhe a alma. Se fosse assim, se tivesse ferido-a o suficiente, talvez não houvesse tanta necessidade de sangue. Parecia uma maldição que ela fosse tão forte.

Passou pela porta, sem contudo fechá-la atrás de si, e Ginny o seguiu novamente.

**.**

A menina provavelmente esperava por beijos, por toques impudicos e cruéis. Talvez até os desejasse um pouco. Ela era forte e tola.

Tinha tentado tanto afastá-la. Tinha lutado contra aquelas ganas. E, no entanto, ela sempre tinha vindo a ele de boa vontade, como um sacrifício perfeito. Não podia mais negá-lo.

Dessa vez Tom Riddle a tocou com calma e doçura. Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela face da menina e sentiu a pele alva arrepiar-se quando resvalou em seu pescoço. Dessa vez Ginny gritou.

De surpresa primeiro, e então de medo, e então de dor.

**.**

A execução da coisa foi fácil, quase natural. A navalha rasgando a pele pareceu uma carícia.

**.**

O mágico a amava. Era isso o que tornava aquele ato tão poderoso.

Mais do que matá-la, era matar a si mesmo e permanecer vivo. Era perverter a morte. Aninhou a cabeça de Ginny em seu colo enquanto o sangue se esvaia.

Nada em seus sonhos tinha-o preparado para aquela dor, mas ainda assim era doce, porque significava poder.

Para além de truques de mágica, aquilo era _magia_ de verdade.

A vida da menina fluía para fora do corpo em ondas vermelhas. O mundo havia se tornado escarlate. Tom Riddle encarou os próprios olhos refletidos nos olhos cada vez mais opacos de Ginny, e eles também eram rubros.

Molhou a ponta dos dedos com sangue e os levou aos lábios. Sentiu sua língua fender ao provar o gosto amargo, bifurcando-se. Seu coração batia em um ritmo estranho, pausado, lento e frio.

A face da menina estava branca mesmo sob as sardas Nunca mais existiriam tardes de sol ensinando feitiços falsos. Ginny nunca mais aplaudiria seus truques, nunca mais lhe sorriria, nem respiraria. E ele não se importava. Tudo o que era humano tinha deixado de existir com o último pulsar do coração dela.

De uma forma estranha Tom Riddle sabia que nunca mais sentiria dor na vida. Seu peito havia se tornado um buraco negro ainda mais profundo e mais escuro do que a sua cartola.

**.**

Alguém em outro mundo tinha medo do que ele se tornara.


End file.
